pirates of the Caribbean: curse of the fangirls
by FanGurlz
Summary: what would happen if three girls got sucked into the pirates world *yawn* done to death right? well,what if one was in Elizabeth's place! join ruby, holly, and Christie on one heck of an adventure!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ruby's p.o.v

I know this sounds crazy, but it's true, it's all true me and my two friend's holly and Christie we're sucked into the movie pirates of the Caribbean: curse of the black pearl. But I'm getting ahead of myself let me start at the beginning…

We stood outside our local movie theatre where a pirate's movie marathon was happening and I was fangirling out in my female pirate costume. "So many hours of Johnny depp" I giggled silently.

Holly rolled her eyes, earlier that evening we had to literally pull her from her house just to get her to come. She liked the pirate movies, but she wasn't a total fan girl like me and Christie.

Christie was decked out in an Elizabeth swann dress and holly was wearing leather pants and a hoodie and boots a.k.a a somewhat pirate get up.

Soon the doors to the theatre opened and we ran in along with a whole crowd of fan girls and even a few mothers. Weird!

Christie ran for the snack bar and said "I'll get the snacks you too get us three good seats."

"Kay Kay" I said and ran into the theatre dragging holly as I went.

When me and holly finally got to the seat's I whispered to her "do ya think will and jack will sweat on us from here."

"How are we even friends" holly smiled. I giggled and waved for Christie to see us.

Then it happened.

It all happened so fast, two big blue bolts of electricity came flying out of the big screen and grabbed me and holly and Christie. We screamed but it was too late… we were on our way to the pirates of the Caribbean universe! EEEEKKKKK!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ruby's P.O.V

I woke up from what seemed to be a good night's rest, I got up stretched out my arms and rubbed my eyes. At first I thought I had dreamed the whole thing in the movie theater…then I saw my surroundings. I was on a dock sleeping behind a barrel and some coils of ropes.

I saw holly sleeping beside me, I shook her "holly" I said "holly, yo holly!"

She murmured "shut up" and rolled back over.

I cupped my hands over the side of the docks to grab some sea water and then stood over holly's still asleep body and dumped the water on her face. That sure woke her up.

"What the hell!" yelled holly "what's wrong?"

I didn't answer; I looked around at where we were and almost passed out.

"h-ho-holly" I stammered "does any thing here look familiar"

She stood up and looked around, her eyes got as wide as mine.

We were standing in the place were we had only seen in our dreams-or at least I have. That's right folk's- Port Royal!

"What? How? And Why? I asked.

"All good questions, dearie" said holly in her best British accent-which sounded more Scottish.

"Well" I said finally gaining the power of speech back. "let's go have some fun."

"Wait, where's Christie" said holly.

I shrugged and as if on cue a pigeon flew on my shoulder. I grabbed the bird and took a piece of paper of its left leg. It read:

Dear girls,

I'm in the governor's mansion and get this,

They think I'm Elizabeth swann. You girl's go find

Will and jack and I'll do my best to breathe in this damned

Corset.

See you guy's soon

Luv Christie.

"I guess this is how we text now" I said with a sigh.

Holly looked at her cell phone wide eyed "ruby, I don't think we have a choice"

"Why?" I asked.

She looked at me and said "because there's no wifi or cell service here in the seventeen hundreds."

Holly started to bawl and I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Holly's P.O.V

Me and ruby walked around port royal for six minutes and people started to stare at us and whisper. I guess because we were the only women that weren't in skirt's. One woman literally said "honestly! How improper!"

Ruby looked at her and gave her snarl, the women gasped and stormed off. I gave ruby a fist bump, ruby was usually a pretty shy girl, but mess with her style and she'll take you down fast. Pretty soon we saw Christie waving at us from the governor's carriage. Ruby took off back towards the docks, dust flying from her shoes as she ran.

"Wait!" I yelled to her "where are you going!"

"Captain Jack is coming!" she yelled "duh!"

I rolled my eyes, but chased after her. We got there just as he was inches away from the docks. Ruby grabbed me and we ducked behind some barrels, we watched as he stepped off the mast and onto the dock.

"Keep your voice down, so he won't hear us" ruby whispered.

"Oh, you're sure you don't want to yell "hey captain jack marry me!" I teased.

"Shhhh!" she said.

"Marriage isn't captain jack's lot in life, lovelies" came a voice.

We looked at each other then looked up to see the smirking face of captain jack sparrow. Ruby's face instantly broke into an ear to ear smile.

Ruby, once again, lost the power of speech; she started to breathe heavily then tried to talk "h-h-hi m-m ru-rub.

Jack raised an eyebrow and looked at holly for an explanation.

Holly said "she's trying to say "hi, my name's ruby. And I'm holly"

Jack nodded "well, it was nice meeting two beauties such as yourselves, now if you'll please excuse me."

Jack walked off and ruby gave a little wave to him and fainted onto the dock, totally smitten.

I rolled my eyes but started to help her to her feet thinking "poor obsessed ruby."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all you fan girls and boys just wanted to give a shout out to poppyflower of stormclan for giving us our very first review. Thanks a bunch! Keep reviewing everyone it encourages us to keep writing!

Chapter 4

Christie P.O.V

Jeez, I don't know how all these women are still standing up I thought. I was being boiled alive in that stupid heavy velvet dress, gold wasn't even my color, and the stupid bonnet was doing nothing to keep the sun off my head. But the worst was the corset; it was like the longer I had it on the more it was strangling me. I had to sit down, I noticed an open seat, I was going for it when norrington blocked my path and said "Elizabeth, may I have a word?"

Before I could say no, he led me to the edge of the fort and started to blab and blab and blab about what a fine woman I've become and giving me little hint's for me to marry him. Great I thought the only thing worst then 21st century guy who doesn't want to talk about his feelings is a 1700's guy who talks too much about his feelings.

Then I was at my breaking point "I can't…breathe" I gasped.

Norrington just turned away and agreed with me. Dummy.

Then every thing went black.

Holly's P.O.V

After ruby finally woke up from her sparrow smitten fainting incident, we were once again spying on jack-ruby's idea, not mine-as he talked to the guards. Then I remembered something "hey, isn't this the part were Elizabeth"-

And as if on cue, Christie-as Elizabeth-splashed into the water, sinking like a rock.

Jack dove in a minute later, and after some highly suspenseful moments, jack rose to the surface with Christie. I cheered and then I realized ruby wasn't with me. "Ruby!" I called then I saw her on the rocks below were Christie had fainted. I suddenly realized what she was doing. "Ruby" I yelled "don't you"-

Ruby cut me off by yelling "oh... jack save me!" and jumped off the rocks into the water.

Jack looked at me out of breath from saving Christie "could you save her?" He asked.

I put my hands up in defense "she's just going to stay under there until you save her."

He huffed and dove back in the water, I ran to cut the corset off Christie.

Soon norrington arrived as jack brought ruby out of the water. Ruby got up and hugged jack "my hero" she sighed dreamily. Jack seemed a little freaked out by her.

Norrington got his sword out and looked at jack and ruby and said "well, it appears we will have two hanged pirates tomorrow morning."

Ruby looked confused then looked herself over; she still had her pirate costume on. She mouthed the words "ohhhhh"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ruby's P.O.V

"What temptation brings a young woman to become a pirate" norrington asked me.

I grinned at jack and said all sexy "the bad boy's."

Jack smirked a cute little smirk.

The governor said "hang them."

"No" said Christie "commodore do really intend on killing my rescuer."

Shut up Christie I thought, if jack's going to be hanged I wanted to be hanged with him.

Ok I know that sounds stupid, but at least I was loyal.

Norrington put his sword away and extended his hand "I believe thanks are in order"

Jack extended his hand and norrington revealed his tattoo of a sparrow flying over the sea.

"Well, well, jack sparrow is it not" he said.

"That's captain jack sparrow to you!" I blurted out.

Every body stared at me even jack as he gave a proud smile.

"Alright" said norrington "I don't see your ship "captain" he said to jack.

"I'm in the market as it were" jack answered.

Norrington sneered "you are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of"

Me and jack said "but you have heard of me/him"

They started to put handcuffs on us when Christie and holly started protest "pirate or not this man saved my life" Christie said boldly.

"Yeah, and let my friend go" said holly.

Jack then took the chains and wrapped them around holly and Christies necks.

"Don't shoot" yelled the governor.

"Now then" said jack "Elizabeth"-

"Its Miss swann" said Christie.

"Girls" he said to them both "if you'd be so kind."

They started to put his effects on. I felt so jealous when holly put his belt on.

"Easy on the goods, darling"

"You're despicable" holly and Christie said together.

"Sticks and stone, Luvs" he said "I saved one of your lives, you saved mine we're square."

Then he announced "gentlemen. m'ladies, this will be the day that you will always remember as the day you almost caught captain jack sparrow!"

He threw them and grabbed then rope but before he took off into the air he kissed me on the cheek and hit the lever with his foot. The guard's and norrington took off.

I couldn't believe it "I was just kissed by captain jack!"

Holly looked at me and said "I was just threatened by captain jack"

I took off running up the docks. "Where are you going? Holly yelled.

"To the blacksmiths" I yelled back "I have to see him again."

Holly started to chase after me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ruby's P.O.V

I had lost holly somewhere, but at least I finally found the blacksmiths. I heard the jingling of chains from inside, jack must be inside I thought. I walked in and there was no one there, He was hiding I thought.

"Its okay jack" I said "the guard aren't here."

He didn't come out; suddenly I felt the cold steel blade of a sword on my throat "I want answers" Jack's voice whispered in my ear.

"Do ya now?" I said not scared at all.

"Yes" he said holding the blade closer to my neck.

"Put the sword away first" I said

He put the sword down and looked at me sceptically "why weren't you scared? he asked.

"I knew you wouldn't hurt me." I said smiling "you did kiss me, after all."

I noticed him still struggling with the handcuffs and I didn't want him to hurt the donkey. Then I got an idea.

"Here" I said I took a Bobbie pin from my hair and started to pick the lock, in 20 seconds he was free.

He looked at me "where did you learn that?"

"TV" I said simply.

"What?" he looked confused.

It's the 1700s, ruby I thought.

"Oh, my friend TV taught me" I said quickly.

"Ah" jack said "now I would like some answers."

"About...?" I asked.

"How did you know I was a captain?"

I said "stories. I hear things."

Suddenly the door opened and we hid behind some of the machines. Will came in with holly and holly said "where'd this hat come from?"

Jack slapped her hand with a sword and said "my hat."

Will pulled her away gently and said "you're the one there hunting. The pirate."

I gave a little clap sarcastically "Brava, dear William."

Jack said to will "you look familiar, have I threatened you before."

"You've threatened me" holly raised her hand.

Will grabbed a sword "you threatened miss swann."

Jack looked at him "only a little."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Holly's P.O.V

As jack and will started to bang their swords together, ruby and I climbed up to the wooden beam to get a better look at them.

"Jack, jack he's our man, if he can't do it no one can" ruby cheered.

"Go will!" I yelled "kick his pirate booty!"

Ruby glared at me but laughed. By this time will and jack got to the spinning machine that made swords.

"Who makes all these?" asked jack.

"I do" answered will "and I practice with them three hours a day."

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate" jack said "or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is because you already found one and are having trouble wooing said strumpet. You're not a Eunice, are you?

"Oh, burn" ruby howled.

"I practice three hours a day so that when I find a pirate I can kill it" will shot back.

"And he bounces back" I yelled. I'd admit I was really getting into it.

Pretty soon jack sprayed some dust into will's face and pointed his pistol at will's head.

"You cheated" will said as we jumped off the wooden beam.

"Pirate" said jack.

The royal navy was at the door trying to kick it open. Jack looked panicked.

"Move" jack said to will.

"No" will said.

"Please move" jack pleaded.

"No. I can't just step aside and let you escape" will said bravely.

Jack got his pistol ready "this shot wasn't meant for you."

*CRASH*

Jack crumpled to the ground as Mr. Brown broke the bottle over his head and the navy burst in.

They put there guns on ruby and jack –though I don't think jack was going any where- and norrington said "well, I'm sure you'll always remember this as the day captain jack sparrow ALMOST escaped.

And then ruby and jack were taken to jail as they took ruby I whispered to her "you going to flirt with jack aren't you? Her answer was "oh yeah."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ruby's P.O.V

After they threw me and the still knocked out jack in the cell, after about five minutes I got bored with the games on my iPod which I had in my pocket. Then remembered jack still sleeping and I saw my chance. I watched him as he slept, I poked him on the shoulder, he whimpered in his sleep.

"Awww" I cooed "wake up sleeping beauty."

His eyes popped open and he instantly sat up, we butted heads.

"What were you doing?" he groaned.

"Um… nothing" I said.

Jack got up and sat on the bench.

I decided to go straight to flirting, "I guess there's no where for me to sit."

Jack looked at me and said "guess not."

I gave him a look "this is where your suppose to give your seat to me."

"Luv I am a pirate not a gentlemen." He said "plus you could always sit on the floor."

I'm starting to route for will I thought. I sat down in the corner near were jack sat and soon fell asleep.

Holly's P.O.V

I'm starting to route for jack I thought, I had been sitting in the blacksmiths shop for hours and will had done nothing but work away at swords and tools.

I had no entertainment, well I had my phone but I really didn't feel like telling will how an iphone worked, so I was bored out of my mind. then will actually stopped working for five minutes to look out the window, I looked too. There was nothing there just a creepy cat running through some heavy fog. Wait! Fog! The pirates were about to attack and take Elizabeth- a.k.a Christie! I went to tell will, but before I could even open my mouth I heard cannon fire. Will and I looked down the street and pirates were coming in long boats from the sea.

Will didn't hesitate he grabbed all the weapons he could carry and said to me "wait here, I'll knock three times if it's me, other wise don't answer the door."

"Good luck and be careful." I said.

And he left, then I remembered will gets knocked out during the fight. Oops!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ruby's P.O.V

I jolted awake to the sound of cannon fire, I noticed jack peering out the window.

"jack" I said "w-what is it."

"It's the pearl" he half whispered.

"The black pearl" said one of the prisoners "I've heard stories, she's been prying on ships for near ten years, leaves no surviors.

"No surviors, eh?" Jack said "then where do the stories come from I wounder?"

Christies P.O.V

The pirates are attacking! How could I forget that the pirates were attacking! I bolted down the stair, but by the time I got there the butler was dead on the floor and the pirates were raiding the house.

"up there!"someone yelled.

Oh crap, they saw me, I ran back to the bedroom and locked the door behind me the maid came running up to me.

"oh miss swann, they've come to kidnap you."

"what?" I asked "why?"

"You're the govenors daughter" she whispered.

The pirates started to bang away at the door and you didn't need to be the govenors daughter to know that the door was going to cave in at anytime.

"Hide" I told the maid "and run to the fort the first chance you get."

I ran into the next room just as they door gave away, pintel chased after me so I hit him in the head with the bed warmer. "Ha ha!" i said.

Then ragetti grabbed my arm and stared making faces at me. I smirked and dumped the hot coals on him.

"Ow! Ow! It's hot!"he cried.

As I made a run for the parlor I yelled behind me "duh their HOT coals, moron!"

I ran into the parlor and used a candle stick to keep the door locked though I knew that door wouldn't keep too. Jeez either these pirate were strong or these people had to get new doors.

I ran and hid in the linen closet and held my breath as he said " we know you're here, poppet. Come out and we promise we wouldn't hurt you. we will find you, you have something of ours, the gold calls to us.

I looked at my cheast, there it was… the pirate madillion. How did it get there?

" 'ello poppet."

My head shot up but I knew what to do "parley" I said.

Ruby's P.O.V

Jack jumped on top of me just as the cannon ball came flying through the cell. but of course it wasn't our cell, it was the one beside us.

"That was close" jack said "you almost got crushed."

"You already did that" I said as he laid on top of me.

He stood up, I brushed myself off, then we heard the door to the prison open and turned to see who it was.

Two pirates from the pearl came in "this ain't the armory" one said.

"Well, well, look what we have here" said the other one one "it's captain sparrow." He spat on the ground.

Then they noticed me "who's that? He asked "your girlfriend?"

They laughed as I blushed, then I walked up to them and said "go to hell, you would be lucky to have jack as your captain."

Jack smiled at me, I could tell he was proud of that last comment. Then the pirate made a grab for me but I side stepped just in time his had turned to bone in the moonlight.

"So there is a curse" jack declared.

The pirate drew his hand back and sneered "you know nothing of hell, girl."

They left to reek more havack, jack looked at me and said "do you really think I'm a good captain."

"Of course" I smiled and said "savvy?"

He sat on the bench and patted the spot next to him, I smiled and sat with him.

Okay so flirting doesn't work I thought but jack likes a girl who speaks her mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Holly's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning and instantly thought of will

I ran outside and sure enough he was there lying in the middle of the street surrounded by potatoes and some live chickens.0_0

"Will" I yelled to him "are you alright?"

"They've taken Elizabeth" he said sitting up.

"Oh no!" I said acting surprised.

"We have to tell the commodore" will said as I helped him to his feet.

"No" I said "they have this mess to clean up, we should go to jack sparrow."

"Jack sparrow?" asked will "why?"

"I heard him talk of the black pearl" I explained "the ship that took Elizabeth? He could lead us to it."

"Good idea!" will said and with that we headed to the prison.

Ruby's P.O.V

I watched jack pick the lock with a bone, when I got bored and decided to sing a song from some other Johnny depp movie. Please Mr. Jailer from cry baby.

"Please Mr. Jailer, wouldn't you let my man go free" I sang

"He don't belong in prison, though he's guilty as can be, but the only thing he's guilty of is simply loving me."

Jack was at his breaking point, he ran up to me and put his hand over my mouth, "one more peep and I'll lose it."

Then he drew his hand back "ugh, did you just lick my hand!"

"Yeah" I said "and when was the last time you washed that hand"

He looked down his hands "You're supposed to wash them?"

I gagged as will and holly came down the stairs.

"You sparrow" said will.

"eh?" said jack.

As will and jack were discussing how to save Elizabeth a.k.a Christie, me and holly started to talk as well.

"Hey, how did the flirting go?" asked holly.

"I think it was a disaster" I said "but I defiantly got on his good side."

"That's a start" said holly.

We stopped talking as will took the door off its hinges.

"Freedom!" I said "oh it's been so long!"

"Ruby" said holly "you were only in there for one night"

"One long ass night!" I said "let's go."

"Not without my effects" said jack grabbing his hat and belt.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey fan guys and girls, just like to thank all you readers and reviewers and say we have a new pirates fanfic called pirate preschool! To see it, click our name and go under stories, and thanks for all the love, reviews and support!

Chapter 11

Ruby's P.O.V

It was still morning as me, jack, holly, and will splased through the water to see the ship we were going to steal.

"We're going to steal a ship" said will "that ship?"

"commandeer" I corrected.

Jack looked at will "this girl, how far would you go for her?"

"I'd die for her" will said boldly.

"Oh, good" jack said "no worries then."

Then jack noticed me and holly "why don't you two go to the shore and play dollies" he said to us like we we were children.

"We're going too" said holly with crossed arms.

"Yeah and…" I said as I yanked his braided beard down so he faced me "we don't play with dollies."

"Fine"he said rubbing his chin "you can come."

"Yay!" we cheered

He looked at us, smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"We mean…" I said "that's great"

"Yeah, great" said holly

"of course"jack said still smiling

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

By this time we were under the boat under water, and it was so hot and sticky under there.

"This is either madness or brilliance" said will.

"Remarkable how often those two traits coincide" jack and I said.

Jack looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed. I laughed.

We got on the ship as jack announced "everybody stay calm, we're taking over the ship"

"aye,avast!" said will.

The crew laughed.

Oh, dear william I thought.

"This ship cannot be crewed by four people" said gillette "you'll never make it out of the bay."

Jack pointed the gun at his nose and said "son, I am captain jack sparrow, savvy?"

Pretty soon the interceptor was coming our way,

"here they come." Said will

Jack did that cute half smile thing and I let out a sqeaul. Totally. Fangirling. Out.

We hid as they came onto the dauntless and then we grabbed the ropes. But as we were about to swing over, I tapped jack on the shoulder.

"I'm kind of scared" I admitted "I don't really do much… swinging."

He grabbed me by the waist and I closed my eyes, but I felt the cooling salty spray of the sea and I felt better.

"Um, ruby" I heard jack say "you can let go now."

I opened my eyes and realized that we were on the interceptor and I was still gripping jack's chest.

I blushed embarssed. Will cut all the ropes as jack started to sail away. He waved his hat and said "thank you commodore for helping us get her out of the bay. We would have had a hard time with her by ourself's"

Me and holly started making face at them, when norrington yelled "open fire!"

"oh god" said holly.

"Hit the deck!" I yelled to will and jack.

But soon jack had us out to sea, and me and holly were finally off on our big pirate adventure! Awesome!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ruby's P.O.V

We arrived that night in Tortuga and as we stepped off the gang plank I was kind of scared, but I knew jack wouldn't let anything happen to me.

As we stepped off the gang plank he looked at me and said "stay close."

"Ya don't have to tell me twice" I said staring at a drunken guy who I think was checking me out.

Then when we hit the middle of town a blonde women came up to us.

"Scarlett!" jack exclaimed.

*WHACK*

"Not sure I deserved that" jack said as she stalked off.

Then the red head came "Giselle" said jack.

"Who was she" she said in a heavy British accent.

"What" said jack.

*WHACK*

"I may have deserved that" he said.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose "at the risk of you being hit again" I said "maybe we should get going."

"Aye" said jack rubbing his face "we should."

We went round back to the pub and saw Mr. Gibbs drunk sleeping with the pigs. Literally!

Jack threw some water on him.

"Curse ya for breathing" he yelled then he saw jack.

Jack helped him up and will threw some more water on him.

"Blast damn I'm already awake!" Gibbs yelled.

"That was for the smell" said will.

He nodded then I threw some more water on him.

"What was that for?" He asked

"That was just for fun" I laughed and pretty soon we all were laughing.

A little while later we were in the pub, jack and will went to talk to Gibbs in the back.

Holly nudged me and said "if you really want to impress jack order some rum."

"Holly, we're only sixteen" I said.

"So, what" holly said "you want to impress your bad boy, don't ya?"

I looked over at jack he was coming over so I panicked and said "bartender give us to bottles of rum and… put it on jack sparrow's tab."

"Alright" the bartender said and gave us two huge bottles.

I took a big swig of it and it burned my mouth like mouth wash! Must have been the alcohol in it.

Jack came over and said "ah, you two must really be bad to drink that much."

I nodded the rum still in my mouth; it burned too much to swallow.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I went and spit the rum all over jack.

I gagged and sputtered and then realized the whole pub was staring at me, I smiled nervously.

What I learned today don't drink pirate rum EVER!


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, but the internet has been on and off lately. Anyway R&amp;R and here's chapter 13.

Chapter 13

Christie's P.O.V

Aboard the black pearl, I waited to be rescued and I think now I know how Elizabeth felt in the movie…helpless. Like she knew she was strong, but stuck in a world where men treated her like a prize, it was hard. And now after being kidnapped she felt even more helpless.

Suddenly, the two dumb-asses that kidnapped me, pintel and ragetti came in holding…a dress? Oh right, the dinner.

"You'll be dining with the captain" said pintel "and he requests that you wear this."

I gave them a look and said "well, you tell your captain that he can take that dress and shove it where the suns don't shine!"

"He thought you'd say that" said pintel "he also said if that be the case, you'll be dining with the crew and you'll be naked."

I rolled my eyes, but took the dress and told them to get out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As soon as I finished changing they brought me to barbossa's cabin and there was a whole table full of food. My mouth started to water as I sat down.

"You must be hungry" barbossa said as he joined me at the table.

Before he even finished the sentence I was chewing on some chicken. He poured a cup of wine and said "try the wine."

I took it and he said "and the apples, one of those next."

I decided to ask "what is that you need me for?"

He brought the medallion out of his pocket "ya don't know what this is, do ya?"

"It's a pirate medallion" I answered.

"This is Aztec gold" he corrected "one of the 882 identical pieces delivered to the stone chest of Cortés himself. Blood money, Miss Turner…and so the heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse."

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, captain barbossa" I said.

He shook his head "aye, that's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale!" he petted the monkey "buried on an island of the dead" he continued "find it we did. And there be the chest and inside be the coins…and we took 'em all. Spent them and traded them for drink, food and pleasant company. But the more we gave them away, the more we came to realize: the drink would not satisfy and the food turned to ash in our mouths. We are cursed me miss turner."

I watched as he gave the medallion to the monkey and it scurried off.

"There is one way to end our curse" he continued on "all of the gold must be restored … and the blood repaid. And now thanks to you, we have the final piece."

"And the blood to be repaid" I asked dreading the answer even though I knew it.

"Well," he said "that's why we need you. Apple?"

I bolted from the cabin and terrified. I saw the crew, they were all skeletons. I gulped as barbossa grabbed me "look" he said "the moonlight shows us for what we really are!"

"We are not among the living. You'd best start believing in ghost stories miss turner… you're in one.

He tossed me back into the cabin and I could hear him laughing evilly outside. Oh ruby, holly please hurry I whispered to myself.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey more chapters to come, but for now here's chapter 14. Enjoy! Happy reading!

Chapter 14

Holly's P.O.V

"Ruby…" I said waking up on the deck of the interceptor the next morning "what happened last night?"

"I have no idea" said ruby.

Jack and will soon joined us "well," said jack "looks like you two can't hold you liquor too well."

"What the hell happened last night?" ruby asked him.

"You two ordered a round of drinks" said jack "on MY tab, I might add, got piss drunk and then we carried you both back to the ship, left you here and stared at you for hours-

"You stared at us" said ruby slyly "while we we're sleeping?"

Jack blushed a bit.

"Actually" said will "just jack was staring."

"Ooh" said ruby eyeing jack.

Jack gave will a look that could kill and said "shall we go meet the new crew?"

"We shall" said ruby.

"Why not?" I said.

"Oh, and jack" said ruby "good excuse."

Jack couldn't help but smile.

Then we met our new (yet not impressive) crew.

Jack stopped at cotton and raised an eyebrow at him

"Cotton, here is a mute; sir" said Gibbs "poor devil had his tongue cut out."

Cotton opened his mouth to prove it, we all shuddered.

"So, he trained the parrot to talk for him" Gibbs continued.

Jack took one step forward "Mr. Cottons…parrot same question."

"Wind in the sails" squawked the parrot.

"Mostly we figure that means yes" said Gibbs.

We all nodded.

"And what's in it for us!" came a voice.

Jack went to the very end of the line and lifted a hat off one of the sailor's heads. "Anna-Maria" he smiled

*WHACK*

"Let me guess" said will "you didn't deserve that either?"

"No" said jack "that one I dissevered."

"You stole my boat" said Anna-Maria.

"Yes" I said coming into the conversation "but he'll give you a new one"

"A new one" jack said.

"A better one" I said

"A better one" jack repeated.

"That one" I said pointing to interceptor.

"That one!" jack yelled nervously.

"Yup,"I said to Anna- Maria "help jack get the pearl back, and you get that ship."

"What say you" ruby yelled.

"AYE!" They all yelled.

Ruby's P.O.V

We were just boarding the ship when I heard jack calling me.

"Ruby!" He said "can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure" I said and followed him down to the rum cellar.

"Jack?" I asked "what is it?"

"Ruby" he told me "I …um…I just wanted to tell you that …um?"

I knew how to get his confidence back. I said "is the great captain jack sparrow speechless in front of me?" I pretended to act surprised.

Jack looked at me "NO!" he said "never."

"Okay then" I said "go ahead."

"It's just that you're so much like me" he said "and you so free spirited and beautiful and…anyway I just wanted to give you this."

He held out a neck lace, it was a black sparrow on a silver chain.

"Jack, that's so sweet" I said as he put it on me.

"I bought it in a market place in Tortuga" he said admiring it on me.

"You bought this" I said unbelievably "cause the jack sparrow I know only steals."

"I only buy things for the ones I love" he said.

I smiled.

He smiled back "every time you kiss the black sparrow" he said "no matter how far away I am I'll feel it."

I hugged him and he kissed the top of my head.

We went back up to the deck shortly after.

"Hey" holly said "nice neck lace where'd ya get it?"

I looked out to sea "a great lover gave it to me."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Christies P.O.V

We soon arrived at the Isla de la muerta, they tied my wrists together and as barbossa put the gold trinket around my neck I said "your such a bloody bastard" wanting to strangle him more then ever.

"Stick's and stone's may break me bones" sneered barbossa "but name's may never hurt me."

"May?" I asked.

He threw me into the long boat and said "save your breath."

Ass-hole I thought.

Ruby's P.O.V

The storm rocked the interceptor with great force and while holly was puking overboard (sea sickness. Yuck!) I went to see jack.

"Hey jack" I yelled "just wanted to say thanks again for the necklace."

But jack was too busy talking to Gibbs, but Anna-Maria, however, noticed what I said.

"You gave her a necklace?" she asked jack.

Jacks eyes went wide.

"Jack sparrow's going soft" she laughed "oh, I can't wait to tell the rest of the crew about this."

Jack told Anna-Maria and Mr. Gibb's to leave us.

Jack then looked at me full of hate "why'd you go and tell them that?!" He screamed at me "god, I wish I never gave you that bloody necklace in the first place! I hate you!"

"You- you what?" I screamed back at him poking his chest hard "how dare you say that to me! I can't believe this, I loved you! I looked up to you my whole life! If anyone should hate you on this ship, it's me! I HATE YOU JACK SPARROW! GO TO HELL!"

And with that, I threw the necklace at him and ran to my cabin, threw myself on the bed and cried. I hated jack sparrow, I never thought I'd actually say it, but I did. And I cried myself to sleep that night.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys just wanted to say please keep reviewing and this chapter has a musical number. The name of the song is gone gone gone by Philip Phillips. Enjoy!

Chapter 16

Ruby's P.O.V

Holly came to my room the next morning "you okay" she asked.

"Um um" I said.

"Look you can't stay in your cabin the whole time" holly said.

"Yes I can"- suddenly I heard something it sounded like music.

"When life leaves you high and dry

I'll be at your door tonight

If you need help, if you need help.

I'll shut down the city lights,

I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe

To make you well, to make you well" it sang.

I didn't say a word I got up and made my way to the door and holly followed close behind.

We came to the door, I reached for the door handle as I opened the door, there was jack with a guitar, singing. And the whole crew was singing along like a singing group. They were all pretty good.

Jack continued on "When enemies are at your door

I'll carry you away from war

If you need help, if you need help.

Your hope dangling by a string

I'll share in your suffering

To make you well, to make you well."

"Give me reasons to believe

That you would do the same for me."

He gave the guitar to will and took my hand and spun me, we started to dance right on the deck of the interceptor. Jack was still singing in my ear:

"And I would do it for you, for you.

Baby, I'm not moving on

I'll love you long after you're gone.

For you, for you.

You will never sleep alone.

I'll love you long after you're gone

And long after you're gone, gone, gone."

I spun freely and almost fell overboard, but jack caught me. he continued to sing:

When you fall like a statue

I'm gon' be there to catch you

Put you on your feet, you on your feet.

And if your well is empty

Not a thing will prevent me.

Tell me what you need, what do you need?

Jack got down on one knee and sang:

"I surrender honestly.

You've always done the same for me.

So I would do it for you, for you.

Baby, I'm not moving on,

I'll love you long after you're gone.

For you, for you.

You will never sleep alone.

I'll love you long after you're gone

And long after you're gone, gone, gone."

"You're my back bone.

You're my cornerstone.

You're my crutch when my legs stop moving.

You're my head start.

You're my rugged heart.

You're the pulse that I've always needed."

He put his hand over my heart and I put mine over his, I smiled as he sang:

"Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.

Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.

Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.

Like a drum my heart never stops beating..."

He spun me again as he sang:

"For you, for you.

Baby, I'm not moving on.

I'll love you long after you're gone.

For you, for you."

"You will never sleep alone.

I'll love you long after you're gone.

For you, for you.

Baby, I'm not moving on,

I'll love you long after you're gone.

For you, for you.

You will never sleep alone.

I'll love you long, long after you're gone."

He put a hand on my waist and pulled me close and sang:

"Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.

Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.

Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.

Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you."

Then he whisper sang the last part in my ear:

"And long after you're gone, gone, gone.  
I'll love you long after you're gone, gone, gone."

Jack looked at me lovingly and said "the lyrics are true… ruby I'm sorry for what I said, please come back, I miss the way you love me, and I miss your sweet smile. Please."

"Jack" I said "no guy has ever done anything like this for me, of Course I'll come back."

The crew cheered as we kissed passionately, then after I kissed jack, he put the black sparrow necklace back around my neck.

Jack noticed the crew still around us "to your station's men!" he yelled to them.

"Yeah" I yelled "let's go save Elizabeth!"

"Jack?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he hummed.

"How did you know my favourite song?" I asked slyly.

"Holly taught us it" he whispered in my ear.

Holly smiled at me, I smiled back "you're such a good friend" I said to her.

"speaking of good friends" she said "I wonder how Christies doing."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Holly's P.O.V

"Dead men tell no tales" said the parrot eerily as we sailed through to the Isla de la muerta.

Ruby was fangirling out she sang "we're gonna battle pirates! We're gonna battle pirates!"

"Not without these" said jack as he handed us two swords. "Do you know how to use it" he asked ruby.

"I can try" said ruby as she lunged at jack. Jack dodged her and said "do you think this wise, girl? Crossing blades with a pirate?"

Ruby smiled slyly at him then lunged again and this time jack was unprepared and ended up dropping his sword. Jack gaped at her, amazed.

"Oh, and I'm not a girl" she said "I'm a pirate."

And with that I went to practice my fighting with will.

Christies P.O.V

I couldn't believe my eyes; in front of me was all the treasure and jewelry a girl could ask for! If diamonds were a girl's best friend, I was in heaven.

As barbossa was making his big speech I got nervous, it was time for him to cut me.

"You know the first thing I'm going to do once the curse is over" he said "eat a whole bushel of apples."

Then he sliced the middle of my palm, put the medallion in it and dropped it in to the chest.

Barbossa waited, after a moment of suspense someone asked "did it work?"

"How do we tell?"

Barbossa rolled his eyes, took out his pistol and shot pintel right in the chest. Only he didn't fall down dead!

"The curse is still upon us" someone yelled.

Barbossa grabbed me and said "you. Your father what was his name? Was your father William turner?"

I gave him a look and yelled "no!" right in his face.

He then slapped me hard and my world went dark.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ruby's P.O.V

"Jack" I said as I shook him and huffed.

Holly and I decided to split up after will hit jack in the head with the oar. Holly went with will to save Christie and I went with jack to get kidnapped 0_0!

"Jack!" I shook him harder. He groaned.

Then I got an idea "yeah, will, go ahead and drink jack's private supply of rum!" I called to an imaginary will.

"I'm up! I'm up!" said jack. Then he noticed will wasn't really there and frowned "you really are just like me"

"You better believe it" I said as I helped him up.

Then the pirates noticed us. Crap!

"You" said pintel pointing at jack "you're supposed to be dead."

"Am I not" jack looked himself over.

I just rolled my eyes stood in front of him and said "parlay"

Then barbossa came and said to jack "how the blazes did you get off that island?"

I decided to take over jack's most famous line I said "when you marooned him on that god for saken spit of land you forgot one very important thing mate… he's captain jack sparrow!

Barbossa glared down on me as if I were a child and asked "and who the devil are you?"

I looked at him "I be the NEW and IMPROVED first mate of CAPTAIN jack sparrow, and a hell of a better one than you ever were!"

Barbossa stared at me "aren't you a little young to be a first mate?"

I smirked "and aren't you a little old to be a captain?"

"Kill sparrow!" he growled "and save the little one for me."

They all drew their swords and pistols.

"The girl's blood didn't work" said jack "did it?"

"Hold your fire!" yelled barbossa "you two know who's blood we need?"

Jack and I smiled and said "we know who's blood you need."


	19. Chapter 19

Hey fanfictioners, thank you all for the beautiful reviews, keep it up and I might just make sequel, savvy?

Chapter 19

Christie's P.O.V

As will bandaged my cut aboard the interceptor, I gave him the medallion "it's yours" I said softly.

"I'd thought I'd lost it" he said with soft eyes "it was a gift from my father.

Then he frowned "it was my blood they needed. My father's blood. The blood of a pirate."

Ruby's P.O.V

Meanwhile on the black pearl, I watched as jack roamed around the cabin that was once his.

"You expect to leave me standing on some island" said barbossa "with nothing more than a name and then watch you sail away on my ship."

Jack sat down and put his feet on the desk "no, I expect to leave you standing on some island, watching me sail away on my ship-"

"HIS ship" I repeated.

Jack smiled "and then I'll shout the name back to you."

Then jack picked up an apple and said "I suppose I should thank you, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I'd have an equal share in the curse same as you." he took a bite "funny old world."

Then the Bo 'sun suddenly came in and said "captain, we're coming up on the interceptor."

Barbossa went on deck, we followed close behind.

"What do you say to this?" asked jack "I'll go aboard and negotiate with them, get you medallion back, and then there'll be no need to swab blood off the deck later.

Barbossa shook his head "lock them in the brig!" he ordered.

Great I thought back to being locked up!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Holly's P.O.V

"Shake out the sails!" Gibbs yelled to the crew "I want to see every inch of canvas we got!"

"What's happening" Christie asked Anna-Maria as we came on to the deck.

"It's the black pearl" I said "she's gaining on us!"

"Lighten the ship!" shouted Anna-Maria "anything we can afford to lose, see that's it lost!"

They started to dump crates, barrels, and cannon balls over board. But the pearl was still gaining, she was practically on us. Then I remembered Elizabeth's plan.

"Drop the anchor!" I said.

"You're daft!" Anna-Maria said.

"Aye" said Gibb's "daft like jack. But what do we use for the guns? We threw everything out."

"Anything" said will "anything we have left."

We dropped anchor and it caught the reef under the water, so we were now facing the pearl, the men started to put whatever they could find on the ship into the cannons. Silverware, broken glass, nails and even Mr. Gibbs flask.

"FIRE!" Anna-Maria yelled.

"FIRE!" Me and Christie screamed.

And with that the battle between us and the black pearl broke out.

Ruby's P.O.V

"Stop blowing hole's in my ship!" jack yelled.

"Jack" I said.

"Not now, ruby"

"But, jack" I said

"Fine, what is it?" he asked.

"The door's open" I smiled.

Jack looked "ah, so it is."

We ran onto the deck and jack grabbed a rope from a fallen pirate and said "thanks very much" he grabbed me around the waist and we swung over to the interceptor.

Once we got there, we went up to Christie in the middle of the fight and she took a swing with a sword at jack. Jack grabbed her by the wrist "that's not very nice" he said waving a finger.

"Christie, holly!" I yelled as I plunged my sword into a pirate "where's the medallion?"

Jack noticed the cut on Christies hand "and dear William."

"Will" gasped Christie.

Jack noticed the vile little monkey with the medallion "monkey!" he yelled.

"Jack!" I screamed through cannon fire and chased after him.

We were on the broken mast crawling to the monkey when I slipped and was dangling from the mast.

"Jack!" I screamed terrified "help me!"

I was about to fall into the sea, when a hand grabbed me and heaved me up. It was jack!

"I got you, ruby" he said hugging me.

Then we heard an evil laugh "thanks for distracting sparrow, you brat!"

We looked up to see barbossa smiling with the medallion In hand "gents" he announced "our hope is restored."

As they took the rest of the crew and tied them to the mast, I saw barbossa watching the interceptor blow up with will inside.

I looked at jack with teary eyes "I'm sorry" I sobbed "you could have stopped them."

"It's okay, luv" he said looking ready to cry because I was crying.

My sadness turned to anger when I saw barbossa smile an evil smile, I elbowed the guy that held me back in the ribs and ran and jumped onto barbossa's back, and beating him with everything I had.

barbossa threw me on to the deck and picked me up by the throat and took out his pistol and pointed it at my head and said to me "your captain can't save you now."

Tears welled in my eyes as I heard jack scream "barbossa, don't do it!"

I had no choice; I closed my tear-filled eyes and waited for death.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Ruby's P.O.V

"Barbossa!" will yelled as he appeared on the rail of the pearl.

Barbossa dropped me and I landed on the deck choking and gasping for air. Jack ran to me and hugged me "I thought I was going to lose you" He whispered in my ear.

Will pointed the pistol at barbossa and said "Elizabeth goes free."

"What's in your head, boy" said barbossa "you've only got one shot and we can't die."

"Don't do anything stupid" jack mouthed to will.

"You can't." said will "I can."

"Who are you?" barbossa asked.

"No one!" said jack standing between barbossa and will. "Distant cousin of my aunt's friend. Eunice."

"My name's will turner" announced will "my father was bootstrap bill turner. His blood runs in my vains."

Jack and I shook our heads at will's foolishness.

"On my word, set her free" said will "or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones locker forever."

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner" said barbossa.

"Elizabeth goes free" will demand.

"Yes, we know that one" said barbossa "anything else?"

Jack pointed to me and himself.

"And the crew… the crew are not to be harmed" Will said.

Barbossa's eyes flashed "agreed."

And then out came the plank.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard, you swore she'd go free." cried will as they put Christie on the plank.

"But you never said when or where" barbossa smiled and looked at christie "it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it boy's?

Christie gave him a look that could kill.

"I'll be needing that dress back now." Barbossa smiled.

Christie threw it in his face and dove into the water.

Then it was my turn as I got to the edge I yelled "go to hell all of ya!" and jumped.

Then jack jumped two minutes later. And we started swimming toward the island.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey you guys just wanted to ask you check out our new story "captain jack's treasure" where captain jack has a little daughter… no not with ruby! Lol…0_0!

Chapter 22

Ruby's P.O.V

Jack, Christie and me finally made it to the island. Jack turned and took-what seemed to be- his last glance at the black pearl.

"That's the second time I had to watch that man sail away with my ship" he said full of regret.

Jack looked at us and went to get the rum.

"Wait!" I said chasing after him "what about holly and will…and holly."

"Yeah" agreed Christie.

"Their gone" said jack "sorry to say it, but its true."

"But jaaack" I whined as he went down to the cellar.

"Jaaack" he said mockingly.

"Jack" I said "can I ask you something?"

"Might as well" jack said "you're just going to ask anyway."

"Do you love me?" I asked him.

Jack looked at me "what?"

"What!" screamed Christie.

"You heard me" I told jack "yes or no question."

Jacks moustache twitched and he bit his lip thinking.

"No way out of this one, eh?" Christie asked.

Jack looked at me nervously and I smirked back.

"Alright" he threw his hands in the air "yes, yes I love you."

"I knew it" I said as we walked to the beach rum in hand.

"And just for the record" I said uncorking a bottle "I love you too."

"And just for the record" Christie took a sip "I feel like throwing up right now."

4-6 BOTTLES LATER

"We're devils and scoundrels and really bad eggs, drink up me hearties, yo ho, yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me."

Yes, sad but true we ended up getting drunk on that island with jack.

"I love this song!" jack yelled "REALLY BAD EGGS!"

He sat down in the sand and we sat down on either side of him.

"And I love you" I said snuggling up to him.

"Jack" said Christie "it must be terrible for you to be trapped here."

Jack looked at both of us "oh yes, but the company is much better."

"Mr. Sparrow" said Christie "I'm not entirely sure I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk."

"I have! I have!" I said kissing jack all over his face.

Then jack did that cute moustache smile thingy, I laughed at him, we clinked our bottles together and we drank until we fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Christie's P.O.V

I was busy the next morning throwing the last of the rum onto the fire, then jack came running up to me.

"No! He shouted "not good, what have you done? You burned all the food, the shade …the rum!"

"Yes" I smiled at him "the rum is gone."

"Why is the rum gone!" he yelled.

"One because I don't even like alcohol" I said "and two that fire will signal a passing ship and then we'll be rescued. So ha!"

Jack looked at me in distress "but why is the rum gone?"

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon, captain sparrow" I said "they'll be coming soon enough."

He was storming off to the beach when ruby woke up.

Ruby sat down beside me and groaned "oh god, I'm hung-over."

Soon we saw a ship with white sails coming near the island, and even though jack was all the way on the other side of the island I could have swore I heard him say "they'll be no living with her after this."

Ruby's P.O.V

"But we have to save will and holly!" Christie pleaded to the governor as were on the H.M.S dauntless, fighting over to save will and holly or not.

"no" the governor said "your safe now that's all that matters, we shall return to port royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates."

"Then we condemn them to death" Christie argued.

"Their fate is regrettable" said the governor "but, then, so was their decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue me" said Christie "to prevent any thing from happening to me!"

"If I might be so bold to inject my professional opinion" jack said coming into the conversation "the pearl was listing near scuppers after battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it, the black pearl the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean. How can you pass that up, mate?"

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow" said the commodore "not myself."

"Commodore" said Christie "I beg you, do this for me…. as a wedding gift."

We all were shocked even me and jack.

"Elizabeth? Are you accepting the commodore's proposal?" asked the governor.

"I am" said Christie slightly sad.

"A wedding?" Said jack "I love weddings! Drinks all around!"

I laughed at him.

Jack looked at the commodore "I know, clap him in irons, right?"

Norrington said "Mr. sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm where you will provide us with a bearing to the Isla de mureta. You will then spend the rest of this voyage contemplating all the possible meanings of the phrase "silent as a grave." do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear" me and jack said together.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Holly's P.O.V

God, the black pearl sure looked like hell since barbossa took over, me will and the rest of the crew sat in the brig, It was really cramped.

"awwk" squawked the parrot "shiver me timbers."

"Cotton says you missed a spot" Gibbs translated.

I laughed.

Will said to pintel "you knew William turner."

"Ol' bootstrap bill. We knew him" pintel said "never sat well with bootstrap what we did to jack sparrow. The mutiny and all, he said it wasn't right with the code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed. And remained cursed.

"Stupid blighter" ragetti complained.

"Good man" complimented Gibbs.

Pintel continued "well, as you imagine that didn't sit too well with the captain."

I rolled my eyes, barbossa was no captain. After seeing what he'd done to my two best friends …and jack, barbossa was going down!

"That didn't sit too well with the captain" ragetti said "tell them what barbossa did."

"I'm telling the story!" pintel yelled "so what the captain did, he strapped a cannon to bootstrap's bootstraps."

"Bootstraps bootstraps" giggled ragetti. Idiot! 0_0

"The last we saw of ol' bill turner" pintel said "he was sinking to the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones locker. Corse it was only after that that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse."

"That's what you call ironic" ragetti said.

Barbossa somehow appeared in the doorway and threw the keys to our cell at the two knuckle heads "bring them."

"Them?" I asked worried he might want my blood too.

Barbossa looked at me "the bigger the audience, the better."

And with that we were off to the Isla de mureta.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Christies P.O.V

Two guards threw me into a room aboard the interceptor. "You don't understand!" I protested "the pirates –they can't be killed!"

"Don't worry miss, the commodore is already aware of it" said one of the guards "a little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story."

"But this is all jack sparrows doing!" I screamed as he shut the door in my face. I was treated better by the pirates. God dammit.

Then I remember the pirates were going to attack. I started to tie the bed sheets together.

Ruby's P.O.V

Jack and I made our way into the cave as we hid behind some rocks.

"So" I said "what are we gonna do?"

"We?" jack said "no, no, no, YOU are staying here and I will lure the pirates out."

"Please jack" I whined "I want a piece of the action to."

"Look ruby" he said sternly "the last time you messed with barbossa, you almost got yourself killed. I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"But"- I said.

"No buts" he said "you just leave all the butt kicking to me. Savvy?"

"Hmm, savvy." I reluctantly agreed.

"Good girl" he patted me on the head "stay."

But I thought to myself if there's one thing I learnt from jack it's don't listen. Muhahaha!

Jack then made his way through the crowd of pirates. I loved the expression on barbossa's face when he said "impossible."

"Jack!" yelled will and holly.

"You're next" barbossa pointed his knife at jack then put in back at wills throat.

"You don't want to be doing that" jack said warningly.

"No, I think I do."

"It's your funeral."

Barbossa rolled his eyes but reluctantly said "why don't want to be doing this?"

Jack then started to explain his plan to barbossa. Then as he picked up the gold coins and started to slip them back in the chest. But as he went to hide the last coin in his sleeve I came out and surprised him. He dropped the last coin into the chest. That can't be good!

As he sealed the deal with barbossa, thought about what I'd done if jack doesn't have a piece of the treasure and barbossa stabs him during the fight, then that means…jack will die!

"Men" barbossa announced "take a walk."

"Not to the boats" jack said scared that the plan wouldn't work.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys sorry it's been a while, but for some reason I couldn't get into my account. But I'm baaaaack! 8)

Chapter 26

Christies P.O.V

I finally reached the black pearl and managed to slip on deck. Then "jack" the monkey came out of nowhere and screeched in my face and to be honest I was getting pretty sick of that monkey, so I threw him over board.

BAD IDEA!

The two pirates saw me and chased after me I ran to free jacks crew. Then we used the rowboat to knock the evil pirates over board.

"Good job!" I said "now let's get this boat in the water."

Then I noticed none of them were rushing to help.

"Jack owes us a ship" said Marty.

"And there's the code to consider" Gibbs explained.

"The code?!" I yelled "your pirates hang the code and hang the rules. They're more like guidelines anyway!"

Well apparently that didn't work because five minutes later I was in the row boat BY MYSELF.

"Bloody pirates" I murmured to myself.

Ruby's P.O.V

"I must admit, jack" said barbossa "you're a hard man to predict."

"Of Corse, mate, me, I'm dishonest" said jack "and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest."

"Honestly" I said "it's the honest ones you want to watch out for"

"Because" jack continued "you never know when they're going to do something incredibly … stupid."

He then pushed the pirate into the water after grabbing his sword, He tossed it to will. Then me and holly got our swords out. Jack and barbossa were already fighting, and holly and will decided to take on some pirates themselves.

"Ruby!" holly said "we got things here, go help jack!"

"kk!" I said and ran to help.

the big fight was on!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Ruby's P.O.V

The battle raged on me, jack and barbossa were right in the middle of a three way sword fight. I hit barbossa in the leg with my sword.

He let out a scream and looked down at me "I think I'll kill you first."

"Bring it on ya old salt" I shot back.

He swung his sword at me and I merely missed it as it whistled passed my ear. Whoa! I thought too close!

I made a run for it as jack and barbossa started to fight again; jacks stabbed his sword into barbossa… but with no prevail.

Oh no I thought if jack doesn't have a piece of the treasure then he'll die.

The as barbossa went to put his sword into jacks stomach, I did the bravest thing I've ever done. I took the stabbing for jack.

As the sword went in I dropped to the ground of the cave. Jack kneeled beside me and cradled my head in his lap.

"Ruby?" he said his voice cracking with sadness.

"Jack" I groaned "it hurts."

"Look at me." said jack tears welling in his eyes "look- you're going to be okay. I promise you that."

Then I smiled and winked at him, jack stared at me dumbfounded. Barbossa watched me as I staggered up and backed up into the moonlight, his eyes widened and jack smiled as big as I did when I met him. My flesh had turned to bone in the moonlight; I had grabbed a gold coin earlier during the fight.

"Whoa" I said acting surprised as I looked at my hand in the moonlight "that's interesting." I looked at barbossa and sneered "savvy?"

Barbossa huffed and lunged at me , I moved just in time.

Christie's P.O.V

Finally I made it to the cave… and the battle has already started. Dammit! I looked to where will and holly were…

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain" said a pirate.

"you like pain?" I whacked him in the head with the oar "try wearing a corset."

BEST. ELIZABETH. SWANN. QOUTE. EVER.

I looked up at where ruby, jack and barbossa were fighting, each one turning to bone from moonlight.

"Which side are jack and ruby on?" I asked will

"at the moment" he shrugged.


	28. Chapter 28

More chap's to come!

Chapter 28

Ruby's P.O.V

I chased after jack and barbossa, I laughed as barbossa ran right into the cave wall.

"Sorry!" jack yelled.

Jack and I were running and fighting side by side, it would have been the perfect pirate date... you know if barbossa wasn't trying to kill us.

"So what now jack and ruby" sneered barbossa "we be three immortals locked in battle until judgment day and trumpets sound."

"Or you could surrender?" jack and I suggested.

That didn't work.

Soon barbossa was at his wits end; he pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Christie.

"NO!" I screamed.

*POW*

Christie jumped at the sound of gun fire, but barbossa only looked confused.

We all looked at jack, he had shot barbossa.

"Ten years ya carry that pistol and now ya waste your shot" barbossa smiled.

"He didn't waste it" holly announced.

We looked to where she stood, will was standing beside her and dropped the bloody medallion into the chest.

Barbossa's eyes widened as he opened his shirt, blood started to form where jack shot him.

He looked at jack and me "I feel…cold."

Then he fell onto the treasure, and there was a moment of silence.

"WOOOHOOO!" I hollered and hugged jack.

"We did it!" holly yelled hugging me.

"And I'm not dead!" Christie said with equal excitement.

"And I'm going to loot some of that treasure" jack said.

"Ooh, I'll help ya!" I said running over with jack.

Christie looked at will "I guess we should get back to the interceptor." She forced a smile.

Will said "your fiancée will want to know your safe."

Christies smile faded as she walked back to the row boat with holly.

Jack and I came up to will "if you were waiting for the opptune moment…" jack said to will.

"…That was it" I finished.


	29. Chapter 29

WARNING: this chapter is rated m for mature. It's not that bad, but it does have some sexual content.

Chapter 29

Ruby's P.O.V

Jack and I were put in prison that same night, right as soon as we return to Port Royal. We were put in the same cell will had freed us from and to be perfectly honest, I was scared about them hanging jack and I in the morning. What if holly and will couldn't save us? I was terrified for me and jack.

"Scared about tomorrow?" jack asked as if he could read my thoughts.

I nodded "what if we don't make it out? What if we can't escape? What if"-

"Ruby" he said holding me "you and I will be together no matter what…I promise you that, luv. Savvy?"

I managed a smile "savvy."

We kissed and he held me. Then I got an Idea, a crazy but beautiful Idea.

"Jack" I said.

"Aye, luv" he said.

"If this is it, and we will die tomorrow" I said "I want to make this night… memorable."

"Oh" he said slightly surprised then he added slyly "I think I know where you're going with this."

I started to take of his shirt and he started to unbutton my pants. Through it all we kissed, as we did I licked his gold bottom teeth. I was a virgin, but I didn't care, I wanted to do this, I needed to do this.

"Oh jack" I moaned in his ear

"shhh" he hissed and gave a playful growl.

I laughed and kissed him passionately.

That's right, I lost my virginity to a pirate… and I'm proud of it!


	30. Chapter 30

One more chapter to go after this one!

Chapter 30

Ruby's P.O.V

Sure enough in the morning jack and I were standing before a crowd waiting to see us hang from the gallows.

I saw will and holly together in the crowd and Christie standing with the governor and commodore.

"Jack sparrow and ruby…" announced the man.

"Captain. Captain Jack sparrow" jack corrected silently.

I watched as will confessed his love to Christie who he still thought was Elizabeth. She smiled as the drum beats started to roll.

"No" I whispered. Jack held my hand.

"Together" he said.

"Together" I said tears welling in my eyes.

"MOVE!" I heard will and holly yell.

I watched as Christie pretended to faint as a distraction for the commodore.

Holly and will threw their swords through the trap door, jack and I stood on them and I got to say THAT was scary! One wrong move and your dead! Literally!

Holly ran to cut us free, we fought well but soon we were at the edge of the fort surrounded by guards.

The governor was furious "when we returned to port royal I granted you clemency, and this is how you thank me by throwing in your lot with them. Their pirates!

"And good people" will shot back.

"You forget your place" said norrington.

"Its right here" will said boldly "between you, jack and ruby."

I smiled at will; he was truly becoming a man now.

"As is mine" said Christie.

"So, this is where your heat truly lies" norrington said.

"It is" Christie said certain.

"Well" I said "I think that's that then."

"Yes" said jack then he looked at Christie "Elizabeth, it never would have worked between us darling."

Christie smirked "I understand."

"Will" jack said "nice hat."

Will smiled.

Jack and I went to the edge of the fort. "Friends" jack announced "this will be the day that you will always remember as the da"-

Jack grabbed my arm and we fell off the fort together. Then we swam to the black pearl and landed on the deck together.

Jack looked at Gibbs "I thought I told you to keep to the code."

"We figured they were more like guidelines" Gibbs said.

"Captain Sparrow" announced Anna-Maria "the black pearl is yours."

Jack lovingly stroked the pearls wheel, smiled at me and pulled me by the waist so that I was close to him.

"I've got everything I ever wanted" he whispered in my ear.

I smiled at him contently.

Then jack realized the crew was still there.

"On deck you scabrous dogs!" he yelled "hands to braces!"

"Now" he said "bring me that horizon. Na na na na na na na na na na…and really bad eggs…"

Oh crap I thought this is it, the end of the movie, I need to do something romantic!

I pulled his braided beard down and gave him a powerful kiss.

He smiled at me "drink up me hearties, yo ho!

Then everything went black.


	31. Chapter 31

Attention fan people! Stay tuned for a special authors note. Yes this is the last chapter to curse of the fangirls, but if you loved this story read the authors note which will be posted shortly after this!

Chapter 31

Ruby's P.O.V

All of a sudden I was asleep, and then I felt jack's arms around me…why did jack's arms feel like theater seats? Oh. 8(

I bolted awake, we were back in the theater, I sighed sadly and stretched, then woke up the girls.

As we came out of the theater we talked about our dream and how weird it was that we all had the same one. I, however, stayed silent.

"What's the matter ruby?" asked Christie.

"Yeah" said holly "you look like someone ran over your dog."

"I know it sounds kinda stupid" I said sadly "but I miss jack."

"Ah, come on, it was just a dream" said Christie.

"Yeah, I guess your right" I said sadly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As I went to bed that night, I took my captain jack sparrow poster and hung it beside my bed. So he could watch over me as I slept.

I crawled into bed and as I did I noticed something- my black sparrow necklace, it was still on! It wasn't a dream! Everything we saw and did, it was real, and so was jack!

I couldn't wait to tell the girls in the morning. I kissed the necklace and look up at my captain jack sparrow poster and said "good night, jack."


	32. Chapter 32

AUTHORS MESSAGE: hey lads and lasses if you loved our curse of the fangirls, then you'll love the sequel "PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: DEAD FANGIRLS CHEST" it'll be on in a few days. But until then feel free to check out our other stories and keep clicking our name to find out what's new. Until then keep up the reading, reviews, fav and following. Savvy?

Sincerely

Fangurlz.


End file.
